


【all杰】变态的杰克先生

by Yikeyezi



Category: all杰, 第五人格
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yikeyezi/pseuds/Yikeyezi





	【all杰】变态的杰克先生

杰克有个小秘密。

他是个变态。

虽然表面看着挺正经绅士。

可他却是个实实在在的变态。

在他禁欲的西装下，

是穿了乳环的极度敏感的乳头，阴茎里塞了尿管，屁眼里塞了最新款的可喷水发热的高速跳蛋。

真是个变态啊～

每当他遇见男人，他的目光总是有意无意的盯着人家的胯下。

然后想象着，那根大家伙插进自己湿润淫荡的屁眼里，狠狠的捅着，搅的里面泥泞不堪。

然后，让人家把子孙液射满他的肚子、屁眼、嘴巴、里里外外最好都要有。

真是个变态呢～杰克先生～

一开始，杰克还没有这么变态，他最多也只是有这种想法。

直到进了庄园，遇见了庄园主。

呵！

那个有着变态性欲的男人，把杰克也调教的变态了呢～

不过，这不是很好嘛～

 

..........

又是一局游戏的开始，两个监管者也不抓人，裘克早就把饥渴难耐的杰克按在了旋转木马上，用着假阳具操着杰克下面那张淫荡的小嘴，正艹的不亦乐乎。

杰克修长的双腿紧紧夹着裘克粗壮的腰，泛红发硬的乳头一直蹭着裘克粗糙的大手，嘴里说着放荡淫靡的话语。

透明的肠液从屁股里流出来，滴滴答答的到处都是。

然后奈布来了，他笑着拿着从箱子里摸出的魔术杖，把他插进了杰克的屁股里，和着那个假阳具一起，在那个小洞里不断的进进出出.....

呵～

一群变态～

游乐园建起来是让你们玩的，或者修机打人的，可不是用来嘿嘿嘿啊～

你们死给真会玩～


End file.
